He Had a Dream
by DnKS-giRLs
Summary: A SuzaLulu post Zero Requiem fic. In his dream, he killed Lelouch. He thought he would forget about the dream forever, but when blood poured onto his hands, blood from his beloved, he recalled the dream again vividly.


*******

**Title**: He Had a Dream

**Author:** DnKS – giRLs

**Rating**: PG-13

**Pairing**: SuzaLulu

**Disclaimers:** We acknowledge the original creators of Code Geass and hereby declare that Code Geass and all characters involved do not belong to us

**Warning**: Death fic… a bit surreal

*******

He had a dream. A very strange dream. He had it when he was a mere kid. The dream was nearly forgotten when he reached puberty. And when he reached his age of seventeen, he had forgotten all about that dream. He thought he would forget about the dream forever, but when blood poured onto his hands, blood from his beloved, he recalled the dream again vividly, as if he was living the same dream… no, nightmare, again.

In his dream, he killed Lelouch. He killed him using his father's sword, that long body of steel that had been his family heirloom for generations. In his dream, he watched how that sharp blade pierced through Lelouch's chest. He could feel the sensation as the steel breaking skin and flesh and bone. He could feel the warm blood spilling onto his hands in his dream. He could see Lelouch's smiling expression in his dream, smiling, as if he was happy to be killed.

In his dream, he held Lelouch tenderly. Blood was staining their clothes. He cradled Lelouch's head. He felt Lelouch's fingers caressing his face, so tenderly, so lovingly. And in his dream, Lelouch whispered his name before he fell deadly silent. Deadly silent for the dead was silent. Deadly silent for Lelouch was dead in his dream.

In his dream, he buried Lelouch. With his bare hands he dug a hole on the backyard of his house, on that vast field populated by sunflowers. In his dream the flowers were red. In his dream he plucked those flowers, killing them so they could make place for another dead body. He buried Lelouch's body there, with the sacrifice of those many sunflowers. In his dream, he was worried if Nunnally would get angry at him for plucking the sunflowers, robbing them of their lives. Yet strangely, in his dream he never worried if she would hate him for killing his brother.

In his dream, he smiled in front of the new grave and said, "I love you, Lelouch".

Kaguya had told him once that he had the Sumeragi blood flowing through his veins. She told him how the blood of Sumeragi was a powerful and ancient one, the blood that had protected Japan for thousands of years. She told him that his dreams might be prophetic dreams; a dream of future, she said in such confidence that could only come from a girl of six who wholeheartedly believed in magic and fairy and happily ever after. But he refused to acknowledge it. He refused to think that he might kill Leouch with his hands in the future. He refused it.

Perhaps, it was why he forgot his dream. He simply did not want to remember, so he did not remember. And years passed, and he grew up, and Lelouch grew up, and when they were eighteen, he killed Lelouch.

It was when the blood poured into his hands that Suzaku recalled the dream. He killed Lelouch, just like what he did in his dream. The sword really did pierce through his chest, just like what it did in his dream. He cradled Lelouch's broken body, just like what he did in his dream. And Lelouch did whisper his name (with so much love in his voice) just like what he remembered from his dream.

Yet he could not bury Lelouch with his hands. The sunflower field was no more. And he simply could not bear the thought of seeing that beautiful, ethereal body being buried forever. He could not stand the thought of soil dirtying Lelouch, covering him, consuming him, marking him as its own in a place where Suzaku could not reach.

He did not bury him, but after everything was done, he smiled in front of the new grave and said, "I love you, Lelouch."

And after that he went back to the palace, to work, to cry, to sleep, to live.

Kaguya had told him that his dreams might be prophetic dreams. At first he rejected her idea. At first he refused to believe it. At first he wholeheartedly denied the possibility of it being true.

But…

That night he dreamed of Lelouch, sleeping curled in his arms just like how he always did every night (before he was killed) after they got together. He dreamed of Lelouch smirking mischievously at him, saying with his casual tone.

"You cannot possibly think you can get rid of me that easily, Suzaku."

He woke up crying, sobbing, screaming. And for the first time in his life, he wished Kaguya's words were true.

- end -

(A/N: some short fic this time, we hope you enjoy it. The idea behind our explanation of the Sumeragi blood as a powerful and ancient bloodline came from Tokyo Babylon by CLAMP. Yes, we are so unoriginal, that's why we write fanfictions, we presume. Thank you for reading this and now, may we ask you to tell us your comment on this story? We will be much obliged if you do ^_^)


End file.
